Seconde Chance?
by IsaWyatt
Summary: Une nuit et une amitié détruisent une vie parfaite.


_**P.O.V Harry:**_

Pourquoi ai-je fais ça? Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas une question de sentiments car les miens sont bien présents alors pourquoi ai-je tant joué avec le feu. Je savais que je finirais par me brûler mais j'ai continué, le mal présent dans cette situation me plaisait. Il y a quelques années quand les autres plaisantaient en me disant et répétant à quel point j'attirais le danger je baissais la tête gêné et un peu en colère. A présent ces paroles me paraissent bien juste, ma vie était parfaite j'avais décroché un poste d'Auror après ma formation au Ministère, j'avais des amis présents, j'avais une famille qui n'avait certes pas le même sang que moi mais qui m'aimait et le plus important j'avais _**la **_petite amie parfaite.

Quand je m'en vanté personne ne me contredisait parce que tous savaient que c'était la stricte vérité, j'avais la petite amie parfaite celle que tout homme et toute femme homosexuel souhaiteraient, gentille,généreuse,magnifique, un seul de ses gestes ou de ses regards charmés des centaines voir des milliers de personnes et étant la fille du Ministre ainsi qu'une joueuse reconnue de Quidditch elle possédait une certaine notoriété. Aux yeux de la société elle était un excellent parti et de nombreux prétendants s'étaient présentés espérant avoir une chance, d'autres n'osèrent pas soit à la vue de ses cinq frères, soit parce qu'ils savaient qu'aucun homme ne la méritait.

Et moi qui possédait tout _cela, _qui en plus d'être célèbre et riche avait le droit et l'honneur de m'affichait devant le monde entier aux bras de cette ange, cette déesse j'avais tout gâché en couchant avec l'une de ses amies qui allait devenir sa belle-sœur et qui était aussi ma meilleure amie. Voilà comment un peu d'alcool et une longue amitié peuvent gâcher une vie entière, voilà comment mes projets, nos projets d'avenir ont pris fin. Voilà comment la petite fille rousse aux yeux émeraudes et le petit garçon aux yeux océans ont disparus perdus dans les limbes de mon esprit, dans mes fantasme parce que c'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus en une soirée ils sont passés de projet à fantasme, de quelque chose que je pouvais avoir à quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais.

J'ai souhaité oublié cette soirée, je l'ai tellement espéré, je me le suis tellement répété que cela commençait à marcher jusqu'au jour ou Hermione à craqué ou mon amour est arrivée dans mon appartement qui allait devenir notre pleurant mais ne me regardant pas, je me souviendrais toujours la façon dont elle a traversé la maison, la façon dont elle a rangé ses affaires d'un sort,la façon dont elle m'a tendu la bague que je lui avais offerte lui disant qu'un jour celle-ci serait remplacé par une bague de fiançailles.

Les dernières paroles qu'elle m'adressa sont et seront toujours gravés en moi, ces mots elle les prononça juste avant de quitter la maison, elle s'est arrêté devant la cheminée une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main, elle s'est retourné m'a regardé dans les yeux, les siens n'exprimant que de la tristesse et du regret pour finalement prononcé les mots qui brisèrent et détruirent tous ce que l'on avait mit du temps à construire après la guerre _« Tu sais Harry quand les autres disaient que tu attirés le mal je pensais qu'ils avaient raison mais que ce n'était pas de ta faute mais maintenant je sais que j'avais tord, que l'on avait tous tord c'est toi qui crée le mal, qui le propage. Tu n'arrives pas à vivre sans ça, sans de la tristesse et de la colère mais de la à faire ce que vous nous avez fait, ce que tu m'as fais, je ne t'en croyais pas capable et je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin d'aide mais elle ne viendra pas de moi ni de Ron. Je ne suis pas capable de vous pardonner et lui non plus, ces mots sont les derniers que je t'adresse, quand je quitterais cette maison notre histoire n'existera plus, tu n'existeras plus à mes yeux. Je préfère même me penser veuve que trompée pas par orgueil mais par respect pour la vie que l'on aurait pu avoir. Adieu Harry. »_puis elle a disparu me laissant seul.

Les jours qui suivirent me prouvèrent à quel point j'avais raison, ceux que je considérais comme ma famille me renièrent, mes amis m'en voulaient et Ginny tint sa promesse elle ne m'adressa pas la parole, elle ne revint pas pour que l'on puisse s'expliquer, pour que l'on essaye de tout arranger. Hermione, elle était détruite tout comme moi, en apprenant son adultère Ron l'avait quitté à deux mois de leur mariage et au cours d'une altercation en public il avait accidentellement révélé le motif de leur rupture. Autrefois respecté Hermione était devenue la briseuse de ménage, la sans cœur, celle qui ne méritait pas du respect, celle que l'on insultait que l'on cherchait à briser, à blesser comme elle avait osé blesser Ron. Moi j'étais devenu une honte mais personne n'osait le dire car personne ne souhaitait choisir le camp de celui-qui-a-sauvé-le-monde et le camp des Weasley,constituait du ministre, d'un membre reconnu du ministère, d'un dresseur de dragon, d'un briseur de sort respecté,d'un farceur né, d'un grand Auror et d'une joueuse de Quidditch faisant partis de l'équipe d'Angleterre, éblouissant son pays à chacun de ses matchs.

Quelques semaines plus tard Hermione ne supportant plus les remarques et les insultes s'enfuit en France espérant elle aussi oublié, moi j'étais resté voyant celle qui avait était mienne faire la fierté de son pays, de sa famille. Elle ne m'avait pas insulté, ni frappé, elle ne s'était pas servi de sa célébrité pour entacher la mienne, elle avait continué sa vie essayant de ne pas paraître triste mais aux fils des mois j'avais vu son comportement changer elle paraissait plus vive, plus heureuse, plus libre, elle paraissait tout simplement amoureuse.

Un an après notre rupture, elle arriva à une réception à son bras à lui, celui que j'ai toujours détesté malgré l'aide précieuse qu'il m'avait apporté face à Voldemort. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, que sa famille à elle les accueillirent chaleureusement,quand sa famille à lui la prirent dans leur bras et qu'elle leur répondis par un magnifique sourire je sus que je l'avais réellement perdu, pendant l'année qui s'était écoulé j'avais espéré qu'elle vienne me voir, qu'elle me dise que je lui manquais et qu'elle était prête à me pardonner, qu'elle souhaitait que notre couple fonctionne. J'étais rentré chez moi et j'avais pleuré toute la nuit, la seule chose qui m'avait calmé était la certitude que leur couple ne pourrait pas fonctionner après tout ils étaient trop différents, ils étaient comme Roméo et Juliette un amour impossible, il était égoïste et elle était généreuse, il ne voulait qu'un enfant et elle en souhaité au moins quatre, il était la glace et elle le feu, il était un ancien serpentard et elle une gryffondor. Mais encore une fois mon espoir vola en éclat, exactement un an plus tard ils annonçaient leurs fiançailles, sur le coup je m'étais dis qu'ils n'étaient que fiancés mais le mariage arriva six mois plus tard. Elle avait arrêté le Quidditch et était devenu professeur d'enchantement à Poudlard, lui qui possédait déjà une entreprise en avait crée une autre pour elle, pour montrer au monde entier que maintenant elle était à lui, le nom de son entreprise était simple mais voulait dire beaucoup « G.M.M ». Après leur réussite professionnelle était venu une autre sorte de réussite:

_**Monsieur Drago Malefoy et Madame Ginevra Malefoy **_

_**sont heureux de vous faire part de la naissance **_

_**de leur premier enfant Scorpius Arthur Lucius Malefoy.**_

La petite fille et le petit garçon que je mettais imaginé avaient bien changés, la petite fille était toujours rousse mais elle possédait maintenant des yeux aciers alors que son frère était devenu blond au lieu de brun par contre il avait toujours ses magnifiques et uniques yeux océans.

_**Ginnevra Molly Weasley qui aurait du devenir Mme Potter était devenu Mme Malefoy.**_

_**Elle qui aurait du portait les héritiers Potter portera ceux Malefoy.**_

_**

* * *

Ellie Evans merci de ta remarque ayant écris cet O.S en une heure et demi je n'avais pas réellement fais attention à mes fautes et en le relisant plusieurs fois j'ai apporté certains changements. Encore merci car tes reviews me montrent que tu as lus attentivement cette histoire.  
**_


End file.
